


他可能是个假弟弟

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	他可能是个假弟弟

  
1  
  
叶的哥哥，也可以说是祖宗，反正也不清楚是怎么回事，某天突然找上门来。  
  
看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，叶侧身把人请进了家，就算这是个善于伪装的骗子，他一穷二白独自生活好多年，也不会有什么损失。  
  
来干嘛呢？他问哥哥。  
  
好奇心还是有的，比如为什么他不知道哥哥的存在，比如为什么他们会分开这么多年，等等。不过他挑了看上去比较要紧的问。  
  
“来干你啊。”那位哥哥笑起来的样子，像只很久没进食的老狐狸。  
  
叶伸手掏掏耳朵，他好像幻听了。  
  
2  
  
从伦理上来说这是不对的。  
  
这句话他也如实讲给好——也就是他的便宜哥哥听。  
  
结果这位大爷像拎奶猫一样把叶提溜起来，放到自己腿上，一边将他玩弄到发出奇怪的声音，一边挑眉道：“你以为我会在乎这些？”  
  
然后他身体力行地告诉叶，他到底有多不在乎。  
  
叶看上去佛得有点不食烟火，其实该有的生理反应还是有的，看到朋友藏在床底的色情杂志，他会悄悄溜回房间纾解。  
  
可是他不知道自己动手和被人动手，有这么大的差距。好的技巧好得可怕，纤长的手指握住他的分身，颇有节律地上下撸动，叶怀疑自己没撑过两分钟。脑中一片白光的时候，隐约听到好轻轻笑了一声，他半恼地抬起眼皮，因为自尊破碎幽怨地瞪着好，完全不知道那双迷蒙含雾的眸子有多勾人。  
  
按理说吧，这样平胸硬骨头的少年，要说钩，也是个直钩，完全找不到勾人的要素。可他哥非得演绎一出愿者上钩。结果就是他被那根坚硬似铁的肉棒贯穿时，满脑子想的不是疼，而是一连串的问号。  
  
“怎么，被干傻了？”  
  
好捏着他的脸，扯了扯，就像在逗神游天外的可爱弟弟。如果没有他胯下正行凶的巨物，相信这是个兄友弟恭的美好画面。  
  
“唔嗯……”叶完全不知道自己张口想说什么，一声轻吟溢出唇角。他看到面前的人眼神一沉，就知道今天怕是要完犊子，于是乖乖地抬了抬臀，像从洞里探出头的仓鼠，小心翼翼地商量，“哥哥，轻点行吗？”  
  
“嗯，好啊。”  
  
好答应地痛快，可之后的行为却根本不是那么回事。  
  
他的哥哥像要将他揉进血肉，手臂紧紧锢住他绵软的腰，亲吻他的脸，看上去好不温柔。但是好也会用性器在他身体狠狠抽插，炽热的气息将叶的体内和体外都塞得满满当当，用情欲和快感剥夺他的意识。  
  
有时候好会啃啃咬咬，似乎让他发出的声音越多，越能从中得趣，更多的时候是强迫他“吃”下那根庞然大物，非要他跟着说不着调的荤话。  
  
翻来覆去，吃不腻味，不管他求饶还是哭闹，他哥都不会放过他，往死里折腾。所以没几次叶看着浑身痕迹，认真地问好：“我们不是兄弟是仇人吧？”  
  
“仇人？”好似笑非笑，每次他露出这个表情，叶就会本能地想转身跑路，“也算吧，所以你得还债，本金加利息。”  
  
然后叶就被咬住脖颈，身体已经日渐敏感的少年，发出低吟，接着又是白日宣淫。  
  
3  
  
叶想知道所谓的债，什么时候才还得清，毕竟天天被按住折腾，他一想到都有点惧怕。倒不是排斥，食色性也，但是天天沉溺于大鱼大肉，总觉得脑子都有点不对劲了。  
  
“不用担心，反正这辈子你还不清。”好勾着叶的下巴，在他唇边印了一个吻，“叫声哥哥。”  
  
“……哥哥？”叶很少直接叫好哥哥，不过每次这么叫，对方的心情都会变得很好。  
  
然后，性欲高涨。  
  
等叶反应过来，他的裤子都被人扒了个精光，好将两根手指探入他的后穴，还啧啧地称赞：“不愧是我的弟弟，随便插一下就出水了，天赋异禀。”  
  
叶羞得满脸通红，他是真不明白，和他差不多大的好为什么总像个色老头，他可能有个假哥哥。谁家的哥哥会这样。  
  
好对他的身体太过了解，没过多久叶就丢盔弃甲，搂着好的脖子低低地叫，好故意抽出一些的时候，他还会不舍地含着柱身，用两人才听得到的声音央求：“别，别出去……”  
  
“是你说的。”好就等他说这句话，之后不管他怎么哭叫着让他停下，事后都能找理由开脱，只要占不到理，他的弟弟就不会把他拒在门外。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
脑子已经成浆糊的人，根本不知道自己捅了多大的篓子，等到体内那根又胀大一圈，才开始害怕起来。  
  
他觉得自己也是个假弟弟。


End file.
